


nxt 2 u

by binnie_baby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, First Time Top Lee Felix, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hwang Hyunjin, fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binnie_baby/pseuds/binnie_baby
Summary: "well, isn't this a sudden turn of events." hyunjin's voice cuts through the growing tense atmosphere, both boys looking over to their taller boyfriend."felix, on top of changbin in a non whiny way? that's new."





	nxt 2 u

**Author's Note:**

> a smut i wrote last year, first attempt. my lazy ass called it nxt 2 u because i was listening to it on loop while writing this.

his back meets the mattress in a rapid motion, the force and speed making his body bounce a bit from the initial impact. changbin's eyes are wide in surprise as they look straight into felix's. from his peripheral, he can see that hyunjin wears a surprised expression on his face as well.

it's a..change of pace, the oldest supposes. this felix was completely different than the felix both he and hyunjin were used to. they knew the australian to be cute, fluffy, whiny when he didn't get the affection he craved for so badly.

but that wasn't what changbin was seeing right now. the youngest of their trio had him pinned down to the bed, hands pressing into his shoulders, one sturdy thigh slotted in between changbin's own, and his _gaze_. his gaze, the same warm, vibrant brown his eyes always were, except they were darker, more intense this time, sultry even. plush lips, usually parted cutely in a small pout, were set in a firm lime. add in his messy platinum blonde locks and half lidded eyes, and it was an image that screamed dominance. it was practically a complete 180° for felix, and changbin was honestly stunned at the sudden change.

  
"well, isn't this a sudden turns of events." hyunjin’s voice cut through the growing tense atmosphere, both boys looking over to their taller boyfriend. the tallest of the three looks at the pair on the bed with dark, swirling chocolate irises. his white muscle tee clings to his body with sweat, faintly showing the outlines of developing abs, dark grey sweatpants hanging low on pale hips. raven locks, slick with sweat, are pushed back to reveal the godly visuals the dancer owns.

  
it wasn’t a bad sight to come home to, but it was..different. both felix and changbin were shirtless, felix’s hair dripping slightly with water, some droplets on his shoulders, back and arms, changbin caged underneath him, ebony eyes widened and naturally curled lips parted ever so slightly. “felix, on top of changbin in a non whiny way? that’s new,” he hums, a smirk pulling at his thick lips. he approaches the two with slow steps, wanting to observe what would happen between his two shorter boyfriends. changbin looks over to hyunjin, lips pulling into a scowl.

  
“hyunjin, this isn’t a smirking matter-” the eldest of the three starts, but he finds his chin grabbed and his head forced to look away, a gasp tumbling past his lips as he’s met once again with felix’s intense gaze. he hears hyunjin gasp lightly as well, but he doesn't dare look in the other’s direction.

  
“only look at me, hyung,” felix’s deep baritone filters into his ears, and changbin swears it sounds deeper, and it held an almost..commanding tone to it. his eyes are wide once more, mouth agape as he is too stunned to even say a remark back. this new side of felix is leaving him speechless, he doesn't know what to do. is leaving him speechless a good thing? well, he hasn't decided that yet, but it’s safe to assume he'll find out soon. “i want to take care of you, hyung,” he adds a small while afterwards, and changbin furrows his brows in confusion.

  
“felix, you always take care of-”

  
“no.” the youngest of the trio abruptly cuts the oldest off with that one word, silencing him. “i want to take care of you, in bed,” he tells the older, narrowing his dark gaze at him. he leans down closer to the other's head, brushing his lips against a pierced ear slowly. “ _i want to fuck you._ ” he whispers, voice low and raspy, but both changbin and hyunjin hear him, and it’s a pleasant surprise. they're all verses, changbin the true verse as hyunjin mainly tops in their relationship, and felix mainly bottoms. but, it seems like that was going to change, and today seemed to be the day for said change. a pale hand lands on felix’s shoulder, and changbin sees hyunjin come up from behind felix, smirk stretched out on his face. he doesn’t like that look.

  
“i never thought you’d have it in you, honestly,” he starts off, directing his words to the youngest of their trio, “but I must say, this side of you is pretty fucking hot,” the tallest adds, and the oldest sees felix’s cheeks grow red. he was always easily flustered, felix. it’s one of the things that made his so cute to them. hyunjin sets his sights on changbin, smirk growing wider. “i think you should let him fuck you. he’s been such a good boy this whole week, hasn’t he?” his words are directed to changbin this time, tilting his head to the side as he stares at the older. the eldest purses his lips, nodding his head at his words. “so you should reward him, right?”

  
“yes,” he replies softly, looking between felix and hyunjin above him. both their eyes are dark as they stare down at him, looming over him. if he had to be honest with himself, changbin loves the idea of felix topping him. felix has a surprisingly strong grip, and he can already imagine those hands running up his thighs, pushing his legs apart, those hands holding onto his hips, fingers and nails digging into his skin as he whispers huskily in his ear with that low baritone of his. it isn’t the first time that he’s thought of felix topping him, but it isn’t necessarily a frequent thought in his head.

  
“you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” hyunjin’s voice cuts through his trail of thought, and he sees that even felix has a smirk on his lips, and its hot, and he finds himself growing flustered under their gaze. his stubbornness prevents him from admitting it, but his boyfriends can read his facial expressions well. “aw, is baby changbin shy now?” hyunjin coos, smirk morphing into a grin at the sight of the oldest blushing underneath him and the other. he sputters, looking away from the two with red cheeks. the tallest of the three moves himself, going away from felix and changbin to stand off to the side of the bed.

  
“hyung,” felix’s deep voice makes him look back over to him, and he's immediately met with the youngest placing his lips on his in a kiss, lips meshing together. the oldest lets his eyes flutter closed, hands sliding up felix’s arms as the kiss grows more heated. his lower lip is bit, and it has him emitting a noise of surprise, allowing felix to slip his tongue past the seam of his lips in one fluid motion. one hand moves off a shoulder to instead grab at the dark chocolate locks of the shortest male, tugging at them as he tastes all of changbin’s mouth. the older tastes of black coffee and jajangmyeon, not the best combination, but it's familiar, so changbin.

  
he pulls away from his eldest boyfriend, observing his lips, marveling at the slick and kiss swollen state of the tiers, which he caused. him, felix. he smirks at the breathless state the other is in. “pretty,” he mumbles, and its true. for him, changbin is so pretty like this. loosely curled brown locks are slightly ruffled up, lightly grazing dark eyebrows and dazed eyes. his cheeks are a rosy pink, and small huffs of breath escape those swollen lips. yes, changbin is so pretty like this. “you’ll be a good boy for me, right? for me and hyunjin, right?” the youngest questions, swiping his fingers under the fringe nearly covering the eyes of the oldest, moving it away so he could see the entirety of his face. “words, binnie,” he scowls faintly when he receives a nod in response.

  
“yes,” changbin replies louder, enough for both his boyfriends to here, glancing around. he feels bare, exposed. he's never been at the bottom of the dynamic, and it's a whole new feeling, a whole different experience.

  
it’s almost like the first time he met hyunjin and felix, he was nervous, unsure of how to fit into their dynamic that would later become his as well. he was nervous now too. both his lovers were going to top him. he was already used to hyunjin topping him, but it going to be different with felix topping him as well, and he was so..confident, so sure about it, which was a good thing, but it scared him slightly. changbin wasn't a fan of change, but he would still welcome it wholeheartedly.

  
“our baby changbin is shy, hyunjin,” felix coos, ghosting his fingers over the soft skin of changbin’s reddened cheeks, glancing over to the tallest, whose shirt seems to have come off his body, exposing his pale torso, and he sees that his hand had been inching towards the waistband of his sweatpants. hyunjin gives a low hum, making his way to the bed, getting on the mattress behind changbin. “we’ll take good care of you, don’t worry~” he adds, smirk widening. he’s fueled by his eldest boyfriend’s sheepish and flustered state, so unlike his usual self. felix had never seen when it was just hyunjin and changbin, so used to being on the receiving end of both of them. but today, today he is one who gives. he removes his hands from his shoulders, allowing for the older to sit up, but he releases a gasp as his posture straightens. hyunjin wears a dark smirk behind him, meeting felix’s gaze.

  
“binnie, aren't you going to show felix what you're wearing today?” the tallest asks, looking at felix as he talks even though his words are directed at changbin. the older’s cheeks tint more as he glances down at his lap. “i bet he’d want to see how pretty you look, right?” he adds in a softer tone, still able to be heard by felix though.  
it peaked the younger’s curiosity, eyes raking down changbin’s form, stopping at the waistband of his sweats. he sees hyunjin’s hand moving down the older’s back, and he can safely assume that the tallest is running a finger down his spine, creating that nearly perfect posture. the oldest hooks his fingers on the waistband, and slowly remove the sweatpants, taking his legs out, and that's when he sees it.

  
the oldest is wearing black boy shorts, but his attention is taken by the leather bands wrapped around his thighs, holding up black thigh high socks. he's wearing leather garter belts, that are just a bit too tight, digging into the flesh just a bit. “isn't he so pretty, felix?” hyunjin asks him, lowering his hands to the older’s thighs, rubbing the supple skin of the inner thigh, and changbin shivers. felix’s eyes are wide at the reaction, and seeing changbin like this has him riled up. he wonders why he hadn't wanted to do this sooner.

  
“the prettiest, hyunjin,” he replies, eyes raking over the oldest of their trio once more, eyes reverting back to his thighs. it wasn't hidden that changbin had some nice thighs, but seeing them like this, skin exposed and leather lightly digging into said skin, showing just how thick they were, had him fueled. the youngest licks his lips, stalking towards his boyfriends, towel still tied surprisingly tight around his waist. he crawls over the shortest, trapping him in between him and hyunjin, and he took this moment to appreciate how small he looked. changbin was the shortest in their group, that was nothing new, but like this, trapped between him and the taller, he just looked so small, shorter limbs encased by longer ones, almost helping to highlight his shorter stature.

  
“why don’t you let him know how pretty he is?” hyunjin suggests, sliding his hands off of the older’s thighs, resting them on his hips instead, squeezing them lightly. “i know you want to mark them, felix, so why don’t you do that, hmm? mark his thighs, tell him how pretty he is while doing it,” he tells him in a soft voice, tone still laced with dominance. “let baby changbin here know,” he adds, lips pulled into a devious smile.

  
felix can’t help but lick his lips again, just at the thought of finally being able to do what he’s been wanting to do. he places his palms on the older thighs, fingers splayed out to grab as much as he can, and he marvels at the (unexpectedly) soft skin felt under his fingertips. he gropes the flesh, humming in satisfaction at the choked gasp that leaves the lips of the eldest, lowering his head while pushing his legs open.

  
the leather straps of the the garter belts are tight on the muscle, and part of his thighs are covered by the black thigh highs, so he has no choice but to unclasp them and pull down the thigh highs to his knees, so everything was exposed. he readjusts his grip, changing it so he’s holding them from under. he starts with the right thigh, pressing his lips to the skin softly. small kisses all around the inner thigh are placed, rubbing small circles with his thumb as well. his lips part and he allows his teeth to gently graze along the skin, feeling the muscles tense underneath as the older releases a shuddering breath, squirming slightly.

  
felix revels in the fact that he’s the one making changbin, changbin, react all like this, that it’s him that’s making changbin unwind. the youngest let his lips hover over the skin for a bit, before latching his lips and teeth onto the skin, sucking a mark into the flesh. changbin let a small moan past his lips, and the noise encouraged felix further. he sucked at the skin, pulling away to admire the blossoming bruise.

  
“why are you so pretty, changbin? it isn’t fair,” he whispers, voice low like how he has it for his part in 3rd eye. he sucks another bruise into his thigh. “you always take my breath away,” he adds, and he does another, and another. the eldest’s skin grows warmer with each mark felix leaves, finding it hard to stay still the farther up his thigh the younger goes to bite and suck at. he seems to be pressing his lips closed to prevent sounds from coming out, based on the (cute) choked out noises he’s making. the inner area of changbin’s right thigh is soon covered in splotches of red and purple.

  
he removes his mouth from the bruised skin, and at that moment, changbin releases a cute little whimper, and it makes felix look up and pause. the older’s face is flushed a pretty red color, eyes closed and lips parted as hyunjin leaves kisses and bites on his neck. he sees hyunjin’s shoulder moving, and he lets his eyes trail downward, and oh (he didn’t notice this when he was claiming the oldest male’s thigh as his), but one of hyunjin’s hands was down the elder’s underwear, which was pulled down some, palming his length, and he could see his other hand moving back and forth from behind, so he could only assume that the tallest was already fingering the older. his assumption was correct, seeing the opened bottle of lube not too far from changbin and hyunjin. the sight of the two before him is nothing short of- “beautiful.”

  
“hear that, baby changbin? the sight of us, of you falling apart in our hands, is beautiful,” hyunjin whispers softly against the now marked skin of changbin’s neck, glancing up from the older’s neck to look at felix with a blown out gaze, a smirk playing at his lips, momentarily pausing his ministrations on their eldest boyfriend. “why did you stop, felix? did his sound surprise you?” he asks in a false curious tone. “it’s a pretty sound, right? all cute and delicate, not like our dark rapper at all.~ isn’t that right, binnie?” the raven haired asks, pressing more kisses to the brunette’s neck, waiting for his response.

  
“yes-” he replies, but a surprised, sharp moan leaves his mouth, making him arch his back and buck his hips lightly into hyunjin’s hand. felix can see the smug smirk on hyunjin’s face. he must’ve added another finger without a warning. that was the only explanation for such a reaction.

  
“cute~” the platinum blonde hums, and latches his mouth onto to changbin’s left thigh, sucking marks into the skin just like he did before, causing the eldest to squirm around more, still making those cute choked out noises, except they were more frequent, slightly louder, as both his and hyunjin’s simulation was getting him worked up faster, more heated up.

  
felix is enjoying this so far, loving this new side of changbin he’s never been able to see before. seeing changbin all flustered and sensitive, like how he would usually be when they engaged in activities like these, has him energized, wanting to make the eldest of the three just come undone in his hands. “look at you getting all worked up~ are you getting close, baby?” he asks against his thigh, a wide smirk on his lips as he continues to attack the supple flesh with his teeth, creating more blooming marks of red and purple on the surface. pulling away from the bruised skin, he brings his head up to changbin’s, admiring the expression the oldest has on his face. dark ebony irises with blown out pupils, eyes half lidded, cheeks and ears tinted red, and lips parted, releasing small huffs of breath. “c’mon, are you close, baby changbin?” he asks, letting his lips brush over the former’s.

  
“y-yes!” changbin gasps in response, head tilting back, but felix brings his head down, swallowing changbin’s moans by capturing his lips in another kiss, more heated than the one they shared earlier. they chased each other’s lips in franctic kisses, and the youngest could feel the towel around his waist loosening, soon sliding off and his hardened cock being met with cool air, making him shiver. he pulls away from the oldest, and looks down to see the towel balled up in changbin’s left fist, which he then releases from his hand, panting with this erotic expression that just has felix going crazy, and he can’t help but groan a bit, cock twitching at the sight.

  
“i think someone’s a little eager, no?” hyunjin pipes up, pulling his fingers (three, felix noted) out from changbin, and coaxes the oldest to lift his hips so he can slide off the black boy shorts off of him, felix helping by tugging them down his sculpted legs. changbin’s cock is like his own, a red, leaking erection, and felix could only assume that hyunjin was in the same state as they were. felix tosses the boy shorts behind him, eyes not leaving the his boyfriend’s, pushing platinum blonde locks back out of his face.

“he’s already leaking for you, fe,” the raven haired male adds, bringing one hand forward to drag his fingers along changbin’s length slowly, making the older buck his hips with a whine. every little reaction that changbin had, every moan, whimper, whine, it amazed felix. it made him want more, to see and hear more of this submissive changbin.

  
“he’s leaking for you too hyunjin, aren’t you, binnie?” the youngest supplies, staring straight at the shortest of their trio, eyes blown out with lust as he kept his gaze with the other, waiting for his response. “aren’t you?”

  
“yes,” he nods rapidly, dark brown locks bouncing about on his head as he takes a sharp intake of breath, and it seems hyunjin knows exactly what that means, as he wraps his long fingers around changbin’s length and squeezes gently, making changbin moan.

  
“you can’t cum yet baby boy, felix hasn’t gotten to fuck you yet~” he cooes, shaking his head with a coy smile, watching him move away from changbin. as he gets off the bed, felix can see the bulge in hyunjin’s sweatpants, and he knew there was no way the middle aged of the three couldn’t have not gotten aroused during this whole time. “felix, go lay on your back. You’ve worked hard this week, so you should get to relax, no?” he says to no one, smile on his face. “baby changbin will ride you, and you just thrust up when it feels really good, yeah?” he adds, watching changbin move so he has space to lay down, tossing felix a condom in the process. the youngest lays himself on his back, his throbbing erection sticking up proudly from his body.

  
felix is excited, he thinks as he rips open the package, rolling the condom onto his angry length. his first time topping, and he gets to have changbin ride his cock. said male slowly crawls over to the australian, seating himself on his lap. he grabs felix’s cock, and the younger groans at the touch, the organ sensitive in this state. lifting himself off of the younger’s slim body slightly, he directs the tip of his cock towards his entrance, whimpering and hissing at the slight burn as the head slowly makes its way past the tight ring of muscle.

  
felix’s mouth was open, lips parted in a silent moan as he felt his cock slowly enter into changbin. the feeling..unexplainable, but in a good way. there was so much warmth surrounding his length, and it was so compact that it felt hot. changbin choked out a moan as he slowly sheathed felix’s cock, stilling once he was fully seated on the other, letting the pain simmer down a bit. “feels good, right felix? so tight and warm, right?” he hears hyunjin say, but it feels faraway as he can only focus on how good changbin feels around him.

  
after a short while, he sees the older’s hands come onto his shoulders as he sees him rock his hips a bit, and oh does it feel so good. he can’t help but let a deep moan topple out of his lips. he knows its only just started, but it already feels amazing. is this how hyunjin feels whenever felix rides him?

  
the older is lifting himself off of felix’s cock now, slowly, almost removing all of felix from him. but he doesn’t, stopping just before the head escapes his puckered entrance before sinking back onto the hard rod that’s felix’s cock. the cycle repeats. changbin slowly lifts himself off of felix’s cock, before slowly sinking back down, waiting until most of the initial stretch pain is gone, and then he speeds up a bit. his grip on felix’s shoulders tighten, and his hips gyrate against felix’s own as he speeds up, setting up a moderate pace. the youngest hums lowly, enjoying the feeling of his cock being ridden by one of his beautiful boyfriends. he allows his hands to rest on changbin’s hips, squeezing lightly, and like hyunjin would do, he grips them firmly and assists the oldest in going up and down on his cock. he gets an appreciative moan in response, and the older speeds up again, with felix’s help.

  
a surprised moan fills the air as changbin throws his head back, and he can only assume that he hit the older’s prostate. that moan was so rich in sound, like sweet honey, and it spurs something in the blonde australian. he grips his hips harder, and thrusts his hips up experimentally.

  
“fuck!” he and changbin shout in unision, eyes wide. felix does it again, and he moans low, eyes fluttering. feeling the tight (loosening) warmth sliding against his throbbing erection was such a delicious feeling, and he can feel a tightening wamth forming in his stomach. changbin now bounces on his youngest boyfriend’s cock at a steady pace, and it feels hotter in the room as they establish a rhythm.

  
hyunjin watches from the side, hand down his sweatpants and jerking his hard cock, panting softly while observing his boyfriends get busy. changbin looks small on top of felix’s longish body. his back curves beautifully, making his ass pop out slightly, and those moans he’s releasing are going straight to his dick. felix’s expression is contorted into one with furrowed eyebrows, closed eyes, and parted lips. his hands hold changbin in a firm grip, and his hips snap up to meet with changbin’s just as they come down. low, deep moans fly from his mouth, some blending in with changbin’s, and those just make him even more hot and bothered. their skin is covered in a light layer of sweat, he can see it glisten slightly in the dimly lit room, the only lightsource being the lamp by the bedside. all in all, the sight is one he wants in his head forever. he wishes he had his camera, this was a moment he definitely wanted to capture. but, also a moment he wanted to take part in.

  
with that in mind, he pushes off his sweatpants, stepping out of them and making his way over to changbin and felix on the bed, stroking his cock as he does so. he makes eye contact with felix, and he could only smirk upon seeing the blown out pupils that stare back at him, and he knows changbin’s eyes are the same. the raven haired male slowly makes his way behind the brunette, taking a moment to watch how the older’s ass bounces on the younger’s cock. it’s kind of mesmerizing to watch, and he licks his plush lips as he releases his cock. he drags his fingers up changbin’s waist, and a gasp-moan hybrid slips out from him. “h-hyunjin! wh-what-” the older starts off, but he stops him before he can continue.

  
“shh, baby. keep your attention on felix,” the tallest whispers into his ear, gripping onto the smaller’s waist. he can’t help but think of all the shit he and felix will get for marking up changbin, but they can’t help it. the older is just so cute, so beautiful to them, how could they not mark him up? focusing back on the scene before him, he gives the older’s waist a gentle squeeze before returning to his firm grip, and brings his body closer, letting his erection brush against his bouncing ass, elliciting a higher pitched moan from the target, followed by a groan from felix.

  
“sh-shit, hyunjin, what are you-”

  
“what did i say earlier, baby? keep your attention on felix,” he repeats, nibbling at a pierced ear. He hears the shaky exhale that changbin releases, and he knows that he’s close, barely holding on. “you’re just barely holding back, aren’t you? you’re so close, aren’t you baby boy?” he adds in a slight growl, grinding his hips against his moving ass, and all three of them release a moan in unison, and he hears felix mutter a ‘holy shit’ under his breath.

  
felix stares at the white liquid on his stomach with wide eyes. changbin just came on his stomach, and his expression while doing so was replaying in his head. the way his body momentarily went slack, those gorgeous curled lips parting to release a sweet moan at the same time as him and hyunjin, red cheeks, messy brown locks, skin glistening with sweat, and those mesmerizing ebony eyes, which slowly fluttered closed as he tilted his head back onto hyunjin’s shoulder, releasing his seed. that image would forever be engraved into felix’s mind, for him to always remember. a hot sight, indeed.

  
“holy shit,” he muttered, watching as his eldest boyfriend panted heavily, continuing to ride out his high, fingers digging into the younger’s shoulders. he still continues to thrust up into the older, and he can see hyunjin grinding changbin’s ass, his face showing that he too, like felix, was chasing after his climax. the warmth surrounding his cock had only seems to have gotten warmer since the oldest had cum, and felix focused on thrusting up into the inviting heat. all he had to do was think about changbin’s expression when he reached his climax, and soon the freckled male was spilling into the plastic of the condom with a scrunched up face and a groan. his platinum blonde hair was stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat, and like changbin’s and hyunjin’s skin, his own skin was flushed with a faded reddish hue. he slips out of changbin carefully, laying on his side, panting softly.

  
with hazy eyes, he watches as hyunjin wraps an arm around changbin’s waist, holding him to his chest as he fucks his thighs, his beautifully marked thighs, courtesy of felix himself. he can’t help the smile that forms on his face when he thinks about how it was him that sucked those red and purple bruises into the flesh of those sturdy thighs. soon, hyunjin’s cumming, painting the oldest’s inner thighs with white ribbons. he lays changbin down on the bed once he rides out his orgasm, and stalks his way to the bathroom.

  
felix rolls the condom off of his softening length, tying it and tossing it into the trashbin by their bed. he turns to face changbin, whose chest rises and falls quickly with big intakes of breath. reaching out one of his hands, he cups the older’s face, caressing the soft heated skin, watching as the other’s hand is placed on top of his, and he’s given a soft, tired smile, which he returns. hyunjin comes back with a wet washcloth in his hand, and proceeds to clean his two boyfriends gently, making sure all the cum is wiped off of their bodies. he climbs into the bed with them, and it’s decided that changbin is to be squished in the middle. felix turns off the lamp, letting the room be encased in darkness and pulls the duvet covers over him and his boyfriends. “how are you feeling, fe?” he hears hyunjin ask him in a whisper.

“satisfied,” he replies softly with a smile, and he can make out hyunjin’s smile in the dark.

  
“well, i’m sore,” they hear changbin grumble, and it makes the 00’ liners laugh. it seems that changbin is back to his normal self.

  
“c’mon, you enjoyed it too, binnie,” felix chuckles, glancing down at the head that makes itself comfortable on his shoulder.

  
“hmm, yeah,” the older replies in a grumble, and that’s the end of the conversation, as they all slowly succumb to the calls of sleep. while hyunjin and felix slowly fall asleep, changbin lies awake in the middle, tired eyes looking up at the ceiling. he gets soft during the nighttime. despite the change of events today, he feels happy, satisfied. because at the end of each day, he’s reminded that he has two loving boyfriends by his side, there with him every step of the way, and that’s all he needs. so with his head resting on felix’s shoulder, hyunjin’s arm wrapped around his torso, and their legs and tangled mess, he closes his eyes, and joins his boyfriends in the land of dreams.

 

 

**\- fin -**


End file.
